


Hey, hey!

by bluebellamy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, kokichi doesn't actually get choked that much, oh boy, this one's for u drew!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellamy/pseuds/bluebellamy
Summary: Kokichi always makes sure to get his way, especially when it's from Rantaro.(Kokichi's a little shitball and Rantaro fucks him)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 239





	Hey, hey!

**Author's Note:**

> the first half is based on some stuff i talked about with a friend!!

“Rantaro! Rantaro! Hey hey hey hey!” Kokichi seems to come from nowhere, trying to get Rantaro’s attention in the middle of his conversation with Kirumi. Rantaro chooses to ignore him, and in return Kokichi makes the loudest, lewdest hentai-esque moan of Rantaro’s name that he can possibly muster, without giving even a moment of hesitation.

Rantaro’s friendly smile turns threatening when he leans to whisper right into Kokichi’s ear, “If you keep that up, I’ll give you a reason to sound like that.”

“I bet you couldn’t make me if you tried!” Kokichi gives a similar smile back before running off, expecting Rantaro to chase him. However, when he looks back, he sees that Rantaro has gone back to talking with Kirumi as though nothing had happened.

Rather disappointed, Kokichi walks the rest of the way to the dorms alone and breaks in to Rantaro’s room, pouting on the bed for some time. When boredom inevitably strikes him, he hesitantly palms at himself through his clothing in preparation for when Rantaro returns. As soon as he hears him approach the door, Kokichi spreads himself on the bed in a way he really hopes looks appealing.

“Hey, Kokichi.” Rantaro greets him before he’s even in the door, as though he knew already Kokichi would be there.

“Rantaro” he moans, drawing out the o, “I’ve been so desperate for you for so _long_ , please fuck me Rantaro!” Just to liven up the act, he makes a point to squirm in the sheets.

Rantaro rolls his eyes, knowing better than to believe Kokichi was really quite this at it for him without having even been given a reason to be. “Well if you’re so worked up, I doubt you’ll need my help to finish.”

“Wow! You’re right Rantaro! Why didn’t I think of that sooner? I don’t need you.” Kokichi turns away onto his knees with a huff of annoyance. They’re alone now, can’t Rantaro give him a little bit of his attention? He allows a sigh to escape him as he lets his cock out of his pants, and heavily exaggerates a moan when his fingers wrap around it. He makes sure to wiggle his ass and moan loudly so that Rantaro can’t possibly ignore him from the other side of the bed.

Rantaro eventually gives in to what he knows Kokichi has been after, once he feels certain that he won’t receive teasing back for it, and he starts removing his rings from his fingers. “You look so pretty touching your cock like that, Kichi.” He waits, and in response receives a whimper that he’s sure is genuine. “The sounds you make are so cute, _you’re_ so cute, and it’s all just for me, isn’t it?”

Kokichi nearly chokes on his next breath. His boyfriend always knows what he wants to hear, and it can be so unfair at times. He nearly begs for Rantaro, begs to be fucked, until his brain starts working as it should again and he knows that’s what Rantaro wants from him. He already decided he’s done playing that game, he wants to play a different one now.

Before he comes close like that again, he stops touching himself altogether and decided he should focus on Rantaro instead. He turns around to face him, gently pushing his back to the bed and kissing the area of his shoulder that his shirt leaves open, his hands having traveled much lower in order to work Rantaro’s pants open. Upon successfully releasing his cock, Kokichi lowers his hips to press theirs both together.

He only gets so far before Rantaro decides he’s had enough and brings Kokichi to lay against the bed instead. “You know, there’s something we can do that I’m sure we’ll both enjoy _much_ more.” He thinks he has him where he wants him for just a second, until the boy under him rolls away to lay next to him.

“I thought we agreed I didn’t need your help?” Kokichi looks at Rantaro through his messed up bangs. “Or do _you_ need _my_ help, Rantaro?” He pretends to touch his cock once more, not actually making much contact with it this time.

"I sure would _like_ your help.” Rantaro huffs. “If you don’t stop being such a brat you’ll regret it later.”

“You should make me regret it now.” Kokichi smiles at him, curious as to how Rantaro will choose to punish him this time. His curiosity is sated when he feels Rantaro’s fingers on his throat.

“It’s nice to finally have you shut up for once.” Rantaro chokes him slightly harder as he speaks. He knows that Kokichi is aching to make his own remark in return but he doesn’t try it, instead he raises one leg to press against Rantaro’s dick and one hand grips the front of his shirt.

Rantaro stops moving and closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them to finish undressing Kokichi. He hesitates for a moment before he removes his hand from his throat, but he still doesn’t jump at the chance to make a remark so Rantaro concludes that he won’t need to keep using that hand there yet. He uses both hands to gently untie Kokichi’s bandana and unbutton his top, sliding it from his shoulders and out from under him, then he does the same with his bottoms, trailing a finger down his cock on the way. When it comes to his own clothes, they’re thrown off into the depths of his room within seconds.

The hand previously used to choke Kokichi grabs his ass this time, the other hand being used to retrieve the bottle of lube left out on the nightstand. The hand on his ass comes back so Rantaro can slick them up before he gently presses them to Kokichi’s entrance, to which the boy whines in frustration when they don’t immediately enter.

“Hey, if you’re gonna be like that I’ll leave you alone again.” Rantaro warns him. Kokichi quite obviously isn’t happy about the threat, but he doesn’t argue just to avoid delaying things further. “That’s my good boy.” Rantaro murmurs softly, just as he presses the first finger into Kokichi. The response he receives brings a smile back to his face, proud of just how easily he can get Kokichi, in such a position, panting and bleary eyed and completely at his mercy. With the second finger, Kokichi gasps, and Rantaro knows it’s played up but he also knows that Kokichi does it because he wants to cover up his real reaction.

He makes sure Kokichi has a moment to ready himself before he starts to move the fingers inside of him, feeling around and stretching as much as he can until he's interrupted.

“How many times are you going to make me say it Rantaro please will you just _fuck_ me already.”

“Fine, fine, but you better not complain to me when your ass hurts.” Rantaro slides his fingers out, rubbing the leftover lube across his cock and adding a bit extra, just in case. He carefully brings himself to push into Kokichi, leaning over him to kiss his neck.

Kokichi gasps at the entrance and grasps at Rantaro’s arm. He pants heavily until finally Rantaro’s hips touch to his own at the same time that he bites down into his shoulder, and he can’t help but whine. He uses a weak hand to pull Rantaro by the hair out from his neck and up to kiss him, it’s messy and wet but it does it’s job of quieting Kokichi every time he nearly yells from Rantaro's movements inside of him.

Rantaro breaks the kiss in order to place his hand back on Kokichi’s throat, this time mostly just for show until he needs to use it. “Is this what you wanted Kokichi? Did you show up while I was talking to Kirumi just because you needed me to come fuck you?” He gives Kokichi a moment to answer, and when he receives only silence in return he uses the hand to choke him just a little bit, his other hand gripping his thigh enough to bruise. “I asked a question, Kokichi, I expect you to answer me.”

“Y-ah! Yes! I came to annoy bec-hn fuck, because I wanted you to fuck me.”

The hand on his throat loosens.

“Good boy.” Rantaro comes to a full stop with his hips pressed flush to Kokichi’s ass. His hand moves from his hip to run a hand through his hair, he whispers praises in his ear while he grinds into him.

“God _damnit_ Rantaro!” Kokichi whines, trying to move his own hips against Rantaro’s. Rantaro hums against his ear in response, halting his movements.

“I don't know, I think I like this. You might have to beg, baby.”

“Bastard...” Kokichi turns to the side to whisper. He takes a moment to brace himself before he starts to beg. “Please Rantaro please fuck me, your cock feels so good I need you to keep fucking me, use me however you want please just make me cum!”

"Damn, I wasn't expecting that much out of you.” Rantaro chuckles behind the back of his hand, “You must really want it huh? Can't say I can complain about that.” Satisfied, he goes back to pounding into Kokichi and pulls him in for another kiss.

It isn't long before Kokichi is pulling away, barely able to sputter out “I'm, I, cu-cumming ‘Taro!”

“ _Ha_ , go on Kichi, cum for me baby.”

He clings to Rantaro and bites down on shoulder hard enough to break a small bit of skin, muffling a loud cry as he cums untouched. Rantaro fills Kokichi with his cum just after, holding him back.

They remain still for a few minutes, until Rantaro pulls out to which Kokichi whines in response. He reaches over to grab some tissues from the nightstand, wiping as much of both their cum off of Kokichi as he can before he lays next to him.

“Cuddle me.” Kokichi demands with his arms open for Rantaro.

“Magic word?”

“Hmph, _please_?” Kokichi is pulled to lay on Rantaro's chest, where they both begin to drift off for a nap.


End file.
